


Distraction

by Sachiela



Series: Voltron Secret Santa Make-up Gifts [7]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Competitive idiots, Confessions, Fluff, M/M, Tickles, Voltron Secret Santa 2018, video games - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 06:20:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18805477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sachiela/pseuds/Sachiela
Summary: Everyone knows that Lance is competitive, especially when it comes to Keith. And Keith knows this better than anyone.





	Distraction

**Author's Note:**

> For reindeerene on Tumblr.
> 
> You requested confessing feelings, really anything fluffy/ domestic/ if it's angst with happy ending, would work. It was a lot of fun to play around with this one, especially when a friend of mine suggested them playing a video game together. I hope you enjoy!

Everyone knows that Lance is competitive, especially when it comes to Keith. And Keith knows this better than anyone.

And yet he still agrees to play the newest Smash Bros game with Lance when they’re hanging out one afternoon. Hunk and Pidge, their other roommates, are at some kind of robotics convention for the weekend, so Lance can’t really bother anyone else to try it out with him. And maybe he’s just glad to have an excuse to spend more time with Lance, but no one else needs to know that.

The game starts friendly enough, both of them trading banter as their characters try to throw each other off the screen. But then Keith (accidentally, he swears!) manages to trigger a special attack that blasts Lance’s character clear off the platform. He sees the look in Lance’s eyes change and _knows_ he’s in for it now.

“You’re going _down_ , Kogane.”

Never let it be said that Keith doesn’t have his own competitive streak that Lance always manages to bring out of him.

They start doing everything they can to sabotage the other after that, from gentle bumps to leaning over to block the other’s view of the screen. At one point Lance stands in front of Keith until Keith moves to the other side of the couch and sweeps Lance’s legs out from under him so he falls into Keith’s seat, all in the same movement. And if that scores him another win, well, he’s not going to complain.

Nearly a half dozen matches later, they’re tied for wins and Keith knows this isn’t going to end any time soon unless something changes. But why should it? He’s having a blast, even as they get increasingly cutthroat with their characters on screen and with their attempts to distract the other. At one point, Keith even considers just up and sitting in Lance’s lap, but he feels his face heat up at the thought and Lance, not knowing what’s going through his roommate’s head, is able to knock his character off to get that last bit of damage needed to knock Keith’s character down for good in that round.

So, no, not doing that.

Time passes in a blur for awhile, the two of them completely sucked into the game, and Keith can feel his hands starting to get sore from jerking the controls around so much for, what, hours now? He knows if he wins this next match, he’ll finally pull two wins ahead of Lance and will finally be able to call an end to this, at least for the time being. But Lance isn’t going down without a fight, pun absolutely intended. Not even thinking about it, because even if he does want this to end, he is having a lot of fun and wants to let Lance know it, he leans over and presses a quick kiss to Lance’s cheek.

Lance’s character on screen stops moving and, not about to pass up the opportunity, Keith knocks his character off the platform, sighing in relief when the other character blasts away entirely. He flops back on the couch after dropping the controller on the coffee table, thankful to give his hands a break. Crap, his fingers feel stiff as hell.

It takes him a moment to realize that Lance hasn’t said anything and he glances over to see the Cuban boy just staring at him, controller barely hanging from his fingers. Why-- _oh_. Oh shit. Keith feels his face heat up like crazy, but it’s not like he can change what he did. He’s just going to have to wait for Lance’s reaction and deal with it from there, even if it does send his heart racing.

However, Lance’s expression doesn’t change to one of anger or disgust or anything, which is a huge relief. In fact, the grin spreading across his face only makes Keith’s stomach flip.

Maybe Keith finally is forcing to light the growing affection between them, but maybe it’s finally time.

“Now that’s seriously cheating,” Lance says, still smiling.

Keith lets out an indignant sound from his throat. “You stood in front of me!”

“And you literally knocked my feet out from under me,” Lance replies.

“Because I _knew_ you’d move to stand in front of me again if I didn’t.”

Lance doesn’t respond as he places the controller onto the table next to Keith’s, which sends all kinds of warning bells off in his head. A quiet Lance is never a good thing.

He’s proven right when a second later, Lance _pounces_ and proceeds to attack Keith’s sides with his fingers, causing Keith to collapse sideways on the couch with a screech of laughter.

Curse the day that Lance found out he’s ticklish.

With how he fell, Lance is able to pin his legs as he leans over him, so at least he doesn’t have to worry about kicking his roommate in the balls or something, which is somewhat a relief, even if it makes it even harder to stop the onslaught. But it doesn’t mean that Keith is just going to lie there and take it either. He keeps struggling, eventually managing to catch one dark wrist in a firm grip. Lance moves his free hand around quicker, leaving Keith gasping for breath by the time he manages to catch that one as well. He holds them still for a moment, breathing slowly getting back under control as he glares weakly up at Lance.

“Hey,” Lance says softly, smiling even though his hands are trapped.

Keith makes a curious sound, expression softening to something more wary than angry.

“I really like you, too.”

Lance lets out a quiet laugh as Keith’s face burns all over again. That’s just--how _dare_ he say it so casually like that after months of build-up between them! Keith supposes it’s his own fault for doing something without thinking, though. Even if it technically worked in his favor.

Deciding to throw caution to the wind as he really has nothing left to lose, Keith lets go of Lance’s hands and reaches up to cup Lance’s jaw instead, pulling him down into a kiss. When Lance responds eagerly, all but melting against him, Keith figures any later embarrassment is totally worth it.


End file.
